phericiolefandomcom-20200214-history
Determination (Aura)
Description This Aura, in part, will always be active. At all times, a small, simple necklace, adorned with a red heart, will appear on the user. With the Pacifist side, the heart will give off a very tiny red glow, which brightens and grows as the Aura levels up. With the Merciless side, this heart will darken as the Aura levels up until it becomes a shade of red that is nearly black. In both cases, the heart will glow more as a Aura Move/Abilty is being used. When the Aura is fully activated, the Pacifist side will be surrounded by a white, transparent glow. While for the Merciless side, user will instead by surrounded by a black, non-transparent smoke. History This Aura came to be because of the human world. During the merge of the worlds, this Aura was created, highlighting one of the most defining traits of the human race: Determination. As a result, only the Pokemon that were once humans ever received this Aura, and even then the number that did was but a mere fraction of those that were transformed into Pokemon. Of course, with the different natures of people, the duality of this Aura was quickly discovered as it was used and developed. However, there were many times where the temptation of the powers of using the Merciless side of this Aura were too strong to handle. The Overflare of this Aura has only ever been used a small handful of times, because of all of those that received this Aura, very few of them even knew of the great power it possessed. Those that did use it claimed that afterwards, they heard odd voices in their head, trying to tempt them further into submitting to the Merciless side. However, the facts of these claims was never truly proven, even if most of those that used the Overflare did end up becoming Merciless killers, regardless of how they used the Aura in the past. Over time, Some of the offspring of these humans-turned Pokemon also ended up receiving this Aura as well. The very large majority of the users of this Aura are these descendants of humans. Move(s) and Ability(s) Pacifist * Level 1: A Pacifist's Obligation(Ability): The user can only gain EXP and AXP for battles that are ended peacefully, and the attacking stats of the user are permanently halved. If the user kills any other Pokemon, their Aura level will drop back down to 1 (removing all AXP), and the Aura will automatically switch to the Merciless side. * Level 1: Calming Aura (Move): The user gives off an invisible Aura, capable of pacifying other Pokemon in the area. Reduces both attack stats of all (including allies) hostile Pokemon by one stage. Will fail on very violent/hostile Pokemon (Determined by mod for NPC, or the player of an affected PC, I guess?) * Level 5: Blessing of the Pacifist(Ability): The user's defenses receive a permanent 2x boost , and the user will heal 1/16th of their maximum health every turn. Replaces A Pacifist's Obligation * Level 8: Hopes (Move):The user hopes for protection, increasing the defenses of itself, or an ally by one stage. * Level 11: Flirt (Move): The User charms the user in some way, making them less likely to attack the user. (Targets one enemy, 80% chance of preventing the enemy from directing a move at the user) * Level 14: Violence Prevention(Move): An upgraded version of Calming Aura. Targets everyone on the field. Reduces Attack Stats by 1. Will work on even the most hostile of Pokemon. Replaces Calming Aura * Level 17: Hopes and Dreams (Move): The User hopes and dreams strongly for protection against violence. In doing so, the user's side of the feel has their defenses increase by one stage, and heals everyone on their side of the field by 25%. Can only be used every other turn. * Level 20: True Pacifist: The user's defenses receive a permanent 2.5x boost. User heals 1/8th of HP every turn. Opposing Pokemon will feel less obligated to attack the user. Replaces Blessing of the Pacifist. Merciless * Level 1: Not Above Consequences (Ability): Whenever this aura is activated, the user will lose 10% of their HP every turn. * Level 1: Come Join the Fun (Move): The attack stats of everyone on the field is increased by one stage for 3 turns. If the battle has not ended by the end of the duration, the user loses 25% of their health. If the battle has ended within the three turns, the user heals 50% of their health. Can only be used once per battle. * Level 5: Blessing of LOVE: For every Pokemon defeated, killed, etc, the user will heal 15% of their HP and increase their attacking stats by one stage. (Can only get two stages in this manner) Replaces Not Above Consequences * Level 8: Backstab: The User disappears, and reappears behind the target. The next attack will be boosted by 25% and won't miss. Attack will deal 25% of damage dealt in recoil to the user. * Level 11: Reaping of Life: The user surrounds the battlefield with a dark, malicious aura. Deals 10% damage to everyone on the field except the user, and the user will be healed by (10% * number of Pokemon affected). Can only be used three times in a battle. * Level 17: Kill or Be Killed: The attack stats of everyone on the field increases by two stages, and the defenses of everyone on the stage decreases by one stage for 5 turns. If the battle has not ended by the end of the duration, the user loses 50% of their health. If he battle has ended within the five turns, the user is completely healed. Can only be used once per battle. Replaces Come Join the Fun. * Level 20: Your Best Nightmare: For every Pokemon defeated, killed, etc, the user will heal 20% of their HP, and increase their attacking stats and speed by one stage. (Only two boosts can be acquired in this way.) Also, all recoil dealt by this Aura is reduced by 10% (includes the damage dealt every turn.) Replaces Blessing of LOVE. Aura Overflare True Reset: The User resets their life, sending them back to the earliest point possible, removing all their memories (There is an exception to this if the point they end up at is somewhere they already had memories. These memories are not erased.), removing all AXP and EXP and reversing every aspect of their lives like none of it even occurred. However, this does not truly turn back time for everyone. Only where the user is concerned. Can only be used once. WARNING: Generally, don't use this in rp. Causes so many different inconveniences I can't even count. Keep it for like...backstory and stuff to make it extra interesting. Category:Aura Category:User-Created Aura